ianniellifandomcom-20200215-history
Grandma's Kitchen
Grandma's Kitchen was a restaurant founded in 2005 and owned by the Iannielli Corporation from 2005-2012. Ediann Productions started the idea for Tergon Inc, in 2001. Terry Gonzales "Iannielli" owned the restaurant between February 2002 to January 29, 2012. Grandma's Kitchen did not operate very well. The restaurant filed bankruptcy on January 29, 2012. After the original restaurant closed, Grandma's Kitchen became Primrose Diner, a private-owned restaurant from Ediann Productions intended for private friends and family use only. On July 18, 2013, former restaurant employee Matty Iannielli told Terry G Iannielli that she was no longer allowed to cook disgusting foods, and use certain ingredients. In February 2013, Grandma's Kitchen became Primrose Diner. Primrose Diner closed permanently on March 26, 2019. History Opening and growth (2004-2007) Grandma's Kitchen first opened for family business in 2005. Before then, Grandma Terry G Iannielli cooked for relatives every weekend. The name was inspired by Matty Iannielli when he was reading a book. The original name was to be "Grandma's Restaurant" in 2004, after former competitors went out of business. Grandma's Kitchen service hardly went well in those times. The restaurant did very poorly back in 2006. The restaurant began a slow success in 2006, with only about 40 customers a year. The restaurant had many comments saying that the food was disgusting and smelled horrible. By 2007, the average customer total decreased by 20% from last year. Another event in September 2007 was when one of the restaurant's competitors "Kayla's Restaurant", closed down from a pancake explosion one morning. By the next month, Kayla's Restaurant was renamed "Woody's Restaurant" after the famous Pixar character, "Woody the Cowboy doll". First success and service (2007-2010) Around early Fall 2007, the restaurant picked up quite more success in family service, and some of the food attracted Grandma's church friends. They started selling fresh American food instead of Philippino foods. On June 2008, Woody's Restaurant was again renamed, "Matty's Restaurant". Around 2008, Grandma's Kitchen had the most success since 2005, in a party with most of her friends. The most popular service of the restaurant's history was in 2009, when the restaurant's then-employee Matty Iannielli told Terry's customers that he did not like what she was cooking. Another popular moment was when Grandma was cooking onions in their food and made the whole restaurant stink! By that night, one of her friends had to throw up of disgust due to the smell of her ingredients. Back in 2009, Grandma's Kitchen earned a bit more success than last year. Downfall and decline (2010-2011) The restaurant's popularity began to decline by 2010. By April 2010, the restaurant's customer percentage went down to 25% from last year. The number was only 37% in 2009, in which the downfall was at least 12% less than the previous year. Starting in 2010, Matty Iannielli began to call Grandma's food, "disgusting". Grandma's Kitchen made a deal for no more disgusting foods in 2011. Grandma's Kitchen was also starting to lose customers by that year. On September 28, 2011, Matty Iannielli formed plans on closing the restaurant due to low customer service and constantly cooking disgusting foods. Closure and reopening as Primrose Diner (2011-2013) After seven months, the Tergon company announced the sad closure of Grandma's Kitchen in December 2011. The plans for closing Grandma's Kitchen became official around November 2011, stating that if she would not stop cooking disgusting foods, that her restaurant would be closed. The link announced that Grandma's Kitchen would be filing bankruptcy on January 2012, if the restaurant would not stop cooking disgusting foods. On December 9, 2011, Grandma's Kitchen also began going under bankruptcy. The contract announced that Grandma's Kitchen would be closed on January 29, 2012. The company filed for bankruptcy on January 29, 2012 at 9:00 PM. On January 29, 2012, Grandma's Kitchen closed down to the public. The store was renamed the original kitchen the next day at 4:30 PM. The restaurant would then become Primrose Diner. Primrose Diner reopening and demise (2013-2019) In March 2013, Terry G Iannielli promised to cook good smelling foods. Around May 2013, a contract was signed stating that all prohibited ingredients would stop being purchased or cooked by October 2013. Also, Tergon Inc announced that Primrose Diner would remain as a private restaurant aimed at their family members and top friends. The Tergon Corporation remained on the Ediann line and will remain there for the next 12 years. In August 2013, Primrose Diner opened after the new contract was signed. Primrose Diner officially closed permanently on March 26, 2019 at 9:00 PM. Primrose Diner closure and reorganization as Kitchen - Room 101 (2019-present) On March 26, 2019, Primrose Diner closed permanently to all service and became Room 101 - The Kitchen after the refrigerator was cleaned out during the weekend. Criticism Grandma's Kitchen has been criticized for disgusting foods, a bad smelling restaurant, and too foreign of language during service hours. Another major criticism would be that Grandma Terry G Iannielli has not yet stopped cooking disgusting ingredients. Back in 2012, Matty Iannielli joked the restaurant's foods as "fried poop and pee-pee soda". Some of Grandma's ingredients which harm the restaurant's smell are onions, garlic, pepper, and beef. One of Matty's friends, Jeff Saper, has stated that he does not like onions. Grandma says she will stop cooking those ingredients by October 2013.